In document capture, typically pages are recognized and validated one at a time, in sequence. In the typical approach, each page is processed independently with its own data entry form, value extraction, and validation. Values may be extracted from various places on a page and across pages in the case of a multi-page document. There can be rules that determine the correctness of multiple values in the document. If the validation rule fails, then one or more of the dependent fields may be in error. The error may be incorrect optical character recognition (OCR), incorrect location of the value, incorrectly written data on the image itself, etc. It is generally not possible to determine which field is in error, and what should be the corrective action, except by human inspection. In current approaches, a human operator may have to navigate manually, opening and closing different pages and associated forms, copying over data, etc., to compare or otherwise validate data from different pages in a multi-page document.